ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop Force
Goop Force is the Alien Fest 2013 special for Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions. Synopsis When an army of robotic aliens invades Viscosia and begins to suck up it's atmosphere and the Polymorphs with it, Ben must travel to the planet to save the sludgy species. But what will happen when Ben ends up becoming trapped as the very alien he must save? How will he defeat the robots now when he's at risk of being sucked up? Find out in... Goop Force! Plot Ben: Rook, I'm bored. Give me something to do. Ben 18: Yeah! Yeah! Something fun to keep me from becoming Destructodevil and destroying this ship! Rook: I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Intergalactic crime levels have been awfully low recently. It is truly a mystery about what happened to them, Ben-Dude. (Suddenly, a hologram of Grandpa Max pops up from the dashboard. It glows red, becoming brighter and then dimmer again repeatedly.) Max: Ben, I have a very important mission for you to do and... hey, who's the green shirt kid and the giant blue cat? Ben 18: Oh, alternate dimension guys. Meet alternate me and alternate Rook. Ben: If you want to avoid confusion, I'm called Ben 10 and this is... Rook 10, I guess. Max: Well, uh, I guess you can never have too many Omnitrixes or sidekicks. Anyway, Viscosia is in trouble. To help you understand better I'll play a recording of what's going on. (Recording starts, showing a massive army of Techadon Robots with red, glowing eyes and rattling lines at the bottom of their heads that look like mouths. Also, the robots are covered in bolts of all sizes.) Ben: What are those things? They look like Techadons but... different. More like a species. Robot 1: Mission objective deleted. Cannot recall what objective is. Sending help signal. Robot 2: Mission objective opened. Suck up Viscosia's atmosphere to power the death cannon. Robot 1: Sending thank you file. Downloading mission objective. Mission objective downloaded. Robot 3: Charging Blayckan Vacuum Rifle. Blayckan Vacuum Rifle charged. Preparing attack files. (In the distance a Polymorph points out the robots to a small group of other Polymorphs and a Sludgepuppy.) Polymorph: Hey, what are those things and what are they doing here? Sludgepuppy: Think we should alert Sheriff Mucus? (Recording ends) Ben: Aw man, the Polymorphs are gonna fall flat into puddles without their atmosphere! Max: Worse. The Polymorphs are almost connected to their atmosphere. If it goes, they go with it. The Techadons will suck up the Polymorphs too and probably use this so called death cannon to destroy Viscosia! Rook: So that the Polymorphs will not be able to have a planet to go back to even if they escaped because it would be gone. Ben 18: Aw yeah! You know what? Let's go save the Polymorphs! ~MUCH LATER AFTER ALOT OF CREDIT CARDS AND A SPACE TRIP~ (The Proto-TRUK 2.0 lands on Viscosia. A vicious battle between Sludgepuppies and Techadons is seen in the background.) Unlimitrix: Radiation disrupting programming. Transforming into DNA sample of nearest species. (Ben transforms into Goop.) Goop: Goop? Aw man, I'm supposed to be saving this guy, not being him! Ben 18: Ahahaha! You're now Liquidiot, my most useless alien! Also, you're supposed to be saving him, not being him! Goop: I know, but it's just going to have to do. Besides, why do you call Goop 'Liquidiot' instead? Ben 18: Whenever there is a time using him would actually work, I turn into somebody like Predictor or Reptilifrost. When I do turn into him, he's useless and can barely land some damage like my other aliens except Predictor and Linez. (Ben as Goop sighs and presses the Omnitrix's faceplate, transferring a DNA sample inside the Unlimitrix to the Omnitrix) Omnitrix: Scanning DNA, Omnitrix link failed. Adapting to new Omnitrix, adaption succeeded. Transforming into newly available form. Error, transforming into nearest available form. (Ben 18 transforms into Liquidiot, a purple version of Goop) Liquidiot: Aw man... Goop: Now we're even. Not all forms are used for strength, by the way. ???: Polymorph life forms spotted. Preparing secondary plan 'Destroy all Polymorphs.' (Ben and team turn around to find a Techadon that seemed to be slightly bigger and more muscular than the ones they had seen previously. It also is red with four arms and two black lines on the sides of it's head that seem to look like a mustache) Goop: A Four Arms Techadon. It looks awesome. (Suddenly two more Techadons come along, one of the same size as the Four Arms Techadon but yellow and with drills as hands and a silver, sharp metal tail. The other is twice the size and is a tan-brown colour. It resembles a dinosaur and the metal seems to have almost microscopic holes.) Liquidiot: And a Sandrill robot? What is this? Rook: And not to mention the Techadon that looks like a Vaxasaurian. The metal appears to have been specially designed to expand and enlargen itself. It seems to also be rigged so that more weapons appear when grown. FAT: Destroy the Polymorphs. Destroy the polymorphs. AT: Activating ground manipulation ability. Vaxatron, activate strength boost ability, HT: Strength increasing by 200%. Preparing for fight. Goop: It's on. Liquidiot: Yeah. It's very, very on. Rook: As you humans, or in this case, Polymorphs, say, it is on indeed. The battle shall now commence, as I say. Category:Specials Category:Unknowns